


Open the Door

by lemonfizzies



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Eden's not mine!, Gen, Hh...This is short, Just inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonfizzies/pseuds/lemonfizzies
Summary: Thanks to my wonderful amigo @egotisticLaptop on Twitter for the use of their amazing Catholic OC, Eden! Thought he and Kurt might have a mutual thread there :)





	

"Allo!" Kurt knocked on the door to their shared room, knowing Eden was easily startled. "I'm coming in, ja?"  
He already started to push open the door when Eden pushed back.  
"N-Not, Not now!" The teen sounded panicked, and Kurt immediately jumped back into the hall. The door slammed shut.  
"Vha-?"  
Kurt was genuinely shocked. Sure, the boy could get spooked, paranoid even, but he'd never thought he would shut him out so abruptly.  
"Vhat is it? Vhat's wrong?" Kurt placed both hands on the door, unsure as to whether he should really interrupt whatever was happening. But what if he was hurt? Or worse...With the Brotherhood abducting new recruits closer and closer lately, who knew if one had managed to get inside. What if his friend was in danger?  
"Eden?" He ventured, tail twitching in anxious reflex, "are you alone?"  
Silence. Kurt stiffened, preparing to teleport for help if needed.  
"No..."  
Eden's voice cracked despite being nothing more than a whisper, sending Kurt into all sorts of panic.  
"Vhere are you?"  
"H-H-Here."  
Kurt visualizes the room and takes his brief trip through Hell, reappearing between Eden and the rest of the room, fangs bared and tail ready, but...  
There's no one there.  
He turns and Eden is crying, already stammering out an apology as he sinks to the floor.  
"I'm sorry - I - I just - you scared me - I'll - augh..." He shakes his head, clamping his hands over his ears and biting his lip. Kurt is beyond confused but he can sense that this is more than a physical attack. He sits cross-legged in front of the boy, slightly fidgety and tail flipping back and forth slowly to keep him focused.  
"How do I help?." He says evenly, "Who's here"  
"M-My shadow. There's. It's...he's in my shadow, he won't stop, he keeps -- I can't hear -"  
"Ah, okay, okay, hold on." Kurt needed a second. He took the scapular off his own neck and quickly placed it over Eden's, stopping any protests with a quick wave of his hand.  
"That was blessed by a holy man in Varsaw. It vill keep you focused."  
Eden looks ready to say something, but then, just as quickly, he's ready to cry again.  
"I can't, I'm not worth-"  
Kurt takes Eden's hands in his own, looking him dead in the eye.  
"You can. You are. Call on the Father, my friend. Try and tell him you're not worth his love." And here Kurt can't help but chuckle lightly, "He does not take 'no' for an answer."  
Eden cracks a watery smile.  
"Now, I don't know about your shadow but I know that vherever there are two, He is vith them. Ve are two. And if ve pray to him, he vill respond and nothing can keep God out of your ears." Kurt fought against a wince at the sheer amount of 'w's in that message. He hated drawing attention to his accent.  
"Do you know the rosary or do you vant one to hold?" He added as an afterthought. Kurt had memorized the rosary long ago, out of necessity. He was always attuned to how other people generally preferred to hold one while praying. To his surprise, Eden produced one from within his shirt. He wrapped it three times around his hand out of habit, leaving the cross in the palm of his hand. Kurt found that wonderful. He grinned, and Eden joined in as he began to speak.  
"Well, then, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost..."

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya dude, love Eden, there's gonna be updates at some point


End file.
